User talk:IanWatson/2006
Werewolf (oWOD) Ok so why do we need to have articles pointing to this non-existent article when we already have Werewolf: The Apocalypse which works just as well? Whispering 04:33, 17 March 2006 (UTC) : Responded on your talk page. --Ian Vandalism No problem. Please report if you get hit with any other similar mass attacks! (That guy's a returning spammer, or rather tries to be, but his script barfs on quotation marks and just ends up half-blanking instead. I wish he'd fix it, because then the spam blacklist would stop him...) BTW, I like the color scheme on this wiki. Mindspillage (spill yours?) 17:54, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Welcome mat Heh been picking up my welcome mat eh? Whispering 18:07, 10 April 2006 (UTC) : Yeah. Works nicely. (: --Ian 20:10, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Er...? User:Dune Genesis is back. And making wide changes without rhyme or reason again any ideas? Whispering 22:53, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Babel box... Hi Ian, thought you might like to know that the babelbox template seems to have gone a bit berko. (That's an Australian slang term for whack, or something.) I thought about removing it, but then again it may just be a problem in Firefox 1.5, so I figured you'd probably just like to know about it... -- Guybrush 01:37, 13 April 2006 (UTC) ::Nah it looks wakcy in IE as well. Whispering 02:01, 13 April 2006 (UTC) ::: MediaWiki was upgraded recently, and the Babelbox didn't work 100% to begin with. Changed to the old-fashioned style. --Ian 02:32, 13 April 2006 (UTC) World of Darkness Wiki Hey I haven't seen you over at the WoD Wiki for awhile are you still editing over there? Whispering 04:19, 2 June 2006 (UTC) : Yeah, I've been adding most of the Promethean content here and there simultaneously. I've been sorta busy lately, so I haven't done much more than that on either Wiki. --Ian 13:34, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Big trouble Hopefully you or one of the other moderators will be online soon; we have widespread vandalism, and I can't do much about it. We need to block Jewbo Wales/Jewboy Fails/Jimbo Walæs and whatever IP he rode in on, ASAP. (I'll add all the usernames I find here; not much point in starting the reversion until he's blocked.) -- Guybrush 11:01, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ARRRRRR. I just got the page ported to me last night. and yeah, I'm sorta guarded about stuff like that still. ^_^ Welcome Thanks for the welcome message. The thing 16:55, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks Didn't notice the spelling was wrong for the title for Time of Judgment. Thanks for fixing it. --Shaoken 02:19, 28 October 2006 (UTC) : No prob. That's what I'm here for. --Ian 15:16, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Recent deletion Hi Ian. I couldn't help but notice in the deltion log that you deleted "IanWatson has no penis" with the slightly worrying comment "content was: '#REDIRECT Penis' (and the only contributor was 'Guybrush')". Hopefully it's obvious I didn't create that page; do I need to change my password? -- Guybrush 23:15, 7 November 2006 (UTC) : No, I know you didn't create it. Honestly, I'm not sure who did - if it was done under your username or if someone else did it (likely an unregistered user), but the Wiki software decided it was you for the purposes of the Deletion Log. Whatever it was, it was an old entry, going back at least several months. I came across it while wandering the list of articles. : You can certainly change your password if you want, but since nothing major has happened in the last few months you're probably fine. --Ian 00:41, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :: Well, I can't find it in my contribution history going back to June, so I guess it wasn't someone logged in as me and I can rest easy. Thanks for the reassurance. -- Guybrush 00:54, 8 November 2006 (UTC) King of Covers Ian, I just wanted to thank you for all the marvelous work you've been doing with adding and organizing the book covers for what others and I have put up so far. I know it's been a terrific help to me. BebopKate 03:00, 25 November 2006 (UTC) : Not a problem; that's what I'm here for. (: I've got the covers for pretty much every single WW product kicking around on my hard drive. Unfortunately, most of them are only 150px wide, but they certainly help with visually identifying the books, and people can always upload higher-res versions later. : Conversely, I want to thank you for all the books you've been putting up lately! It's really helping fill out the library portion of the site. The books are what all our information comes from, so those are some of the most important articles we have. Kudos! --Ian talk 03:29, 25 November 2006 (UTC)